I Am Weaker Than I Am Strong
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Hina is a member of the Zodiac, and Daisuke is now a part of their little basket of fun. He is there to steal something, but Hina has to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with my face in a basket of strawberries.

"Hina-san! Hina-san, are you alright?"

"H-Huh?" I sat up, blinking in the bright light. Yuki Sohma was looking down at me.

"You passed out," he said.

I felt a vibrating in my pocket. I pulled out a flip phone. Mei was calling.

"Hello?"

"It's me," she said. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, I just remember that prediction the lady gave us," I replied. "We're supposed to get what we want."

"So we wanted to live in log cabins miles apart? And to live all by ourselves?"

"Yuki Sohma is here," I said.

"What? How is that…?" Mei said.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Here, here, I found something," she said. "I'm Mei Sohma and you're Hina Sohma. Your sister's Isuzu Sohma. You're the Horse and I'm the Cat."

"Hmm…thanks for that," I said. "Wait? Rin is my sister?"

"Yes, and apparently you have the same birthday as Rin Sohma…you must have bumped her off the Zodiac. Same with me and Kyo…"

"I wonder why I don't live with Rin…" I said.

"Okay, well…tell me what you find out," Mei replied.

"Okay," I replied. "Bye."

I hung up the phone.

"Yuki?" I said. "Why don't I live with Rin? She's my sister."

"I…don't want to be the one to tell you this…" Yuki said. "You always were the most naïve of us all…"

"Tell me what?" I asked. "Yuki, what is it?"

"This house was…designed to keep you in," Yuki replied, continuing his work and not meeting my eyes. "Akito locked Mei in a house just like this…you tried to bust Mei out, and Akito said he was going to lock you in the Main House. Haru and I…begged that you not be locked in the Main House…you were always a free spirit, much like Rin. Akito agreed, as long as you lived alone until you were eighteen. Now that you are eighteen, Akito said he was going to send someone to live with you. I volunteered, but…I was denied by Akito."

"I see," I said. "So this is all because Mei is the Cat, and none of you would stand up with me to stop Akito."

Yuki flinched. "I…I'm sorry, Hina-san."

"I'm not angry," I said. "But…I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

We finished the harvesting in silence.

"I've got to get going if I'm going to make it home before dark," said Yuki. "See you tomorrow afternoon."

Yuki left my backyard, heading back down the trail.

A remote in my pocket buzzed.

"Intruder at the front gate. Notify Main House security?" asked an automated voice.

"No, I'll go see who it is," I replied.

I picked up the basket of slightly smushed strawberries and went across the backyard, past my two-story log cabin-with a terrace!-and all the way across the pathway, over the bridge, and to the front gate.

Standing there was Daisuke Niwa.

I dropped the strawberries. "Oh no!"

Wiz came out of Daisuke's backpack and started eating the strawberries.

"No! Get back here, Wiz!" Daisuke said. He picked him up and put him back in his backpack. "I'm sorry. Are you Sohma-san?"

I nodded. "You can call me Hina. There are too many Sohmas."

"Okay," he replied. "I'm Daisuke Niwa. I was told by the head of your family to come here."

I sighed. "Of course. But…you can stay."

"Come on inside," I sighed again, pressing a button on the remote.

"Security disabled."

I paused. "Daisuke? Did…Akito hurt you?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Never mind," I shook my head.

I sat down on the couch. This was too weird. My head was spinning. Akito was so messing with my head. I'm the second most hated in the Zodiac, so naturally he would send Daisuke to me.

"You're uncomfortable, aren't you?" I said. "I'm sorry. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of weirded out myself. The guest room upstairs on the right. Wait…how did I know that?"

Daisuke stood and went upstairs with his suitcase.

The sun was setting. I took out the remote and pressed a sequence of buttons.

"Security activated."

I pressed another sequence.

"Dinner sequence activated. Ready in twenty-nine minutes. Dining for one or two?"

"Access Intercom for the guest room."

"Access Granted, Sohma-san. Proceed with transmission."

"Daisuke? Can you hear me?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to let you know that the house is automated. I activated security and started dinner. It'll take time for it to get used to your voice patterns, but when it does I'll have a remote made for you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't worry, I don't have cameras or anything. I was calling up to ask you if you wanted some dinner."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

"Take your time, we still have twenty minutes. And one more thing…if you ever want to deny me access to your room or to the intercom in your room, press the red "privacy" button. It's better than a lock on the door."

There was silence on the line.

"Daisuke?"

"Access Denied."

Daisuke sighed. He didn't want to block her out, but he had to have silence to talk to Dark.

What exactly am I looking for?

The Staff of the Jyuunishi and the JuJu Beads of the Cat.

That isn't helping me much, Dark! Where are they?

The Staff is with the Ox. You have to find out what years these people are.

Like in the Chinese Zodiac?

Yes. They pass the staff along with the changing of the year.

And the beads?

Oh…you aren't going to like this.

What is it, Dark?

We've gotta convince the Cat to give them to us. We've gotta go.

Mei stood on her terrace. Year of the Cat. This is gonna be…interesting.

She sighed and leaned back and looked up at the stars. Living alone wasn't her favorite, but it was nice.

What was that sound? Wings?

Dark landed on her terrace. "Now who…are you?"

"Mei Sohma," she said. "I know who you are, Phantom Thief Dark."

Dark doubled back. "Are you one of the Jyuunishi?"

"That depends…I hear you also have a secret," she smirked.

"Where are you getting your information?"

"Not telling!" she said teasingly. "Is it true…the way you change back?"

Dark edged back a bit. What was with this chick?

"Just a yes or no…tell me and I'll help you with…whatever it is you need."

"Hmm…fair enough," Dark replied. "Help me and I'll show you how I change back."

"Okay, we'll do it that way then," she replied.

"I need to know who the Ox is," Dark said. "And…the Cat."

"Hina's sister's boyfriend," replied Mei. "He's the Ox…and I'm the Cat."

"Okay then," Dark said. "Time for me to go."

"You said you'd tell me how you change back," Mei said.

"Well, maybe I think you know too much already," Dark said.

"I thought you were honorable!" she said.

"Alright, if it's to defend my honor," Dark leaned in and kissed her. He turned from Dark into Daisuke.

"Hello," Mei said, not bothering to look surprised. "Daisuke Niwa."

Her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," she said to Daisuke, who still looked shocked from the kiss.

"Hello?" she said to the phone.

"Hey, cuz," said Hina. "Have you been remembering stuff, like me?"

Mei laughed. "Yeah…like how you tried to rescue me?"

"Yeah…How did you find out about our share of the curse?"

"I…hacked into the Main House," Mei replied. "Our houses are automated…so I figured if the information goes one way, it could go the other."

"Cool!" Hina exclaimed. "So…have you seen Daisuke?"

"Relax," Mei replied. "He's here."

"Well…he can't come home tonight because…ah…can I talk to him?" asked Hina.

"Daisuke—phone for you!" Mei handed Daisuke the phone.

"Hello?" Daisuke answered the phone.

"Daisuke?" Hina's voice was on the line. "Daisuke…can you stay the night over there? I'm sorry but…Satoshi just suddenly appeared on my doorstep."

"W-What? What's he doing there?" Daisuke was a bit upset.

"He…sort of passed out on my doorstep," Hina replied. "He would've set off all the alarms and alerted the Main House, but I shut off security when the pressure sensors went off. Daisuke…are you angry?"

"W-What? Of course not!" Daisuke replied.

"Look…I want you to come back as soon as possible, but…Satoshi said that it would be best if the two of you weren't in the same place. Tomorrow I'm taking him to the Main House, and we'll sort all of this out. I…I've gotta go. Incoming call."

Daisuke hung up the phone. "Mei…what's the Main House?"

"She's not going there, is she?" Mei asked suddenly.

"That's what she said," replied Daisuke.

Mei grabbed the phone and dialed Hina's number.

"Hina, you know you can't go there! Akito will—"

Mei paused, listening. "Fine…if you're sure. But you do realize that he's messing with you. And Satoshi might be on his side. Be careful…"

Ah…that explains it. Mei is the Cat. Outcast of the Zodiac. And Akito must be the head of the family.

What? What does that mean, Dark?

It means her entire family hates her, and she…and her family could possibly be part of an ancient curse…

A curse? What kind of curse?

"Daisuke!" Mei said. "Come on, let's go inside, it looks like it might rain."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Sohma-san," Satoshi said.

"Are you feeling better, Satoshi?" I asked.

"How did you know my name?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm from a prestigious family, and so are you," I said. "Of course I would know about you."

"Or your hacker cousin told you," Satoshi replied. "I don't care really. Thank you for taking me in."

"You were looking for the Main House, weren't you?" I asked. "But you had some trouble getting there. Don't worry, I'll take you there tomorrow."

"Well that's good then," Satoshi said. "Could you show me to my room? I think I'll get some rest now."

I smiled. "Right this way, Satoshi."


	2. Jealousy

I sat on the deck outside when we got home. I wanted to cry some more, but I couldn't, so I just sat there.

Why couldn't I stand up to Akito? I thought I was strong, but I just froze! What's the matter with me?

I threw a rock, and it hit a tree. I could see the lights of Shigure's house in the distance. I wanted to visit, and meet Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure.

I sighed.

"Um…Hina-san?" Daisuke came outside. "Are you okay?"

"Not…really…" I said softly. "I should've gotten there earlier. I should've stopped Akito."

"Mei-san wouldn't have let you," Daisuke replied. "She kicked me out."

"You're probably right," I said. "But I still feel bad. And there's something else."

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Do you know…Dark?" I asked.

Daisuke flinched. "N-No…"

"Well…if you see him, tell him to go visit Mei…I don't want her to be alone all of the time," I said, struggling to keep a straight face. It was mean, not telling Daisuke that I knew, but I didn't know how I would explain it, so…

"Listen, Isuzu, Haru doesn't like me that way, I promise!" I said.

"Shut up!" my sister replied. "Akito was right. Everything you say is a lie. You just want to steal Haru from me! Now get out of my house! You ruined our family! Ruined it! Do you have any idea what it's been like, being your sister?"

I felt the tears come. "Isuzu…I'm sorry. I can't help who I am…"

"Shut up! You're so pathetic. You won't even fight back. I'm ashamed to be related. Now get out!"

She shoved me out the door, and slammed it. I pounded on the door, shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Isuzu! Isuzu!"

"Hina-san!" Daisuke was shaking me.

I sat straight up. "Daisuke? Wh-What's going on?"

"You were shouting 'Isuzu' in your sleep," replied Daisuke. "Who's Isuzu?"

"My…sister," I said.

"You're crying again!" Daisuke said. He reached down and wiped my eyes, then suddenly pulled back and blushed. "Ah…sorry."

"No…it's okay," I smiled. "I'm better now…you don't have to stay."

"Oh…right," Daisuke said, and got up and walked back to his room.

"So what do you think of him?" Yuki asked me as I watered the plants.

"Who? Daisuke?" I asked.

"Yes," Yuki replied. "I was wondering…how you felt about having him in your house."

"Yuki…" I set down the flower pot. "If you're wondering if I have any feelings for Daisuke…the answer is...I-I…"

Spots danced before my eyes, and I fell to the ground.

Daisuke was watching them from the window.

Are Yuki and Hina-san a couple? They sure are together a lot.

Are you jealous, Daisuke?

No! I just—oh no!

Hina had just passed out in the garden. Daisuke ran down the stairs, out the door, and across to the garden.

"What happened? Is she okay?" he asked.

"Has Hina-san eaten in the last few days?" asked Yuki.

"Now that you mention it, I don't think she has," replied Daisuke.

"Well, do you realize that she's hypoglycemic? If she doesn't eat, she could die!" Yuki sounded angry. "Who do you think you are, anyway? You can't take care of her!"

"Yuki…" I said, opening my eyes. "Shut up. All of that was uncalled for and you know it."

"Hina-san…" Yuki couldn't finish his sentence.

I got up. "Daisuke was trying to help. You can't expect him to know my medical history on his second day here. Although…I don't think I've ever seen you this jealous before."

I walked back to the house to get something to eat.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Dark landed on Mei's terrace. He had to convince her to give him the bracelet she had. He didn't really want to just take it from her…so…

"Dark!" Mei came outside. "You're…here. You…shouldn't be here."

"Why not? Do you want me to leave?" he asked sarcastically.

"No! I just…you confuse me!" she exclaimed.

"Last time we met you seemed so confident…what happened?" he asked.

"Look, you deserve better than me, okay?" she replied sharply, turning away.

Dark gently took her hand and turned her around. "What makes you think that?"

"Dark…there's…a curse…" she said softly. "Horrifying…sinister…something I can't break away from. If you knew…you'd hate me like the rest of them do…are you sure you want to involve yourself with someone like me?"

"Mei…we're more alike than you know," Dark replied. "And if there is a curse…there's a way to break it. I have to go now."

He released her hand and flew up into the air, back toward Hina's house.

I was typing on my computer, researching ancient predictions, trying to figure out how exactly we had gotten into this world, when the entire house power flickered. The computer shut off, then turned back on, and all the lights flickered. My window closed.

Dark was standing in my room.

"Nice job, Phantom Thief," I said. "But I think you've got the wrong room."

"How do you—"

"Skip it," I replied. "I know who you are, and that you're also Daisuke."

How does she know, Dark? How could she have found out?

I don't know. But we're going to have to make her forget.

"I know what you're about to do," Hina said. "Don't erase my memory just yet, okay?"

"I'll play along," Dark replied. "How do you know?"

"I…I'm not exactly from here…" she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curious now.

"I'm from…another world…" she said softly. "Kind of like you, Dark. Mei is from there too…but I think she's started to forget."

"So…you need to go back then?" Dark asked.

"No, I don't really want to, actually," Hina said.

"Why?" Dark asked.

Hina blushed. "I-I have my reasons."

"Oh…so you have a crush on me, huh?"

"Don't worry," Hina said, laughing. "I know you'd never go for a girl…a girl like me."

"Huh?" Dark asked. "Like what?"

"Well, I'm not exactly pretty, am I?" Hina replied.

"Why would you think that?" Dark asked.

"I…used to be…" Hina said. "I found some old pictures. I had really long hair. But…when I angered Akito…part of my punishment was…"

"You're still pretty," Dark said. "I know more than one guy that would say so."

"Who?" Hina asked.

"You…are as oblivious as Daisuke," replied Dark, and he left for his room.

Once he had changed back, Daisuke went and knocked on Hina's door.

The door opened by itself.

"Hina-san?" Daisuke said. "Can I…talk to you?"

Hina got up from her computer. Daisuke couldn't believe she was from another world. She looked perfectly normal. And she was wrong…she was pretty. He wanted to tell her that…but he couldn't.

She laughed a little bit. "Come on in."

Hina directed her attention to the house for a second. "Sohma vocal override. Cease recording."

"Recording off."

"Okay, now we can talk," she said, sitting down in a swivel chair.

Daisuke sat down on the bed. "Hina-san…how do you know about me and Dark?"

"I guess I…researched the Japanese Cultural Reform…and came across your name," Hina replied. "In my world, you sealed Dark away long ago and married your true love…Mei and I…we both wanted the same thing…we didn't think that…we would hurt anyone…Daisuke…I'm sorry you had to come here…if I'd had my choice…I want to say I wouldn't have involved you…but that's probably not true…I'm so selfish…"

She stood, and turned away from him.

Daisuke got up quickly and walked over to Hina. "Hina-san…I don't really understand…but I do know that whatever you did…I'm sure you had good intentions."

"Our intentions…were for love…so…" Hina said.

Daisuke stepped back. "W-What?"

"Daisuke…maybe it would be best if we both went to bed now," Hina replied, not meeting his eyes. Then, without another word, she got into bed.


	4. Uncertainty

I rose early the next morning, trying to avoid Daisuke. It was my week off, so I knew this would be hard, but every time I saw him I told him secrets that I shouldn't say.

I grabbed my laptop, and went out on the deck and started to write.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked, scaring me.

"Nothing," I said, smiling. "Um…I was just going upstairs."

I closed the laptop and walked inside, trying to ignore the look on Daisuke's face.

He has no idea why I can't talk to him, I thought desperately, in my room now. But I can't talk to him. I love him…and he can never know. I have to talk to Dark, make sure he breaks the curse…then maybe…but until then, I have to keep my distance. Daisuke…would hate me if he knew.

Just then, I was seized by a flashback.

"S-She's a horse!" said the boy who had hugged me.

"She's a freak!" yelled a girl who had stopped and seen us.

"I-I'm not…" I muttered. "I-It isn't what you think…"

"Yeah it is!" replied the boy. "Get out of here, you filthy animal!"

I turned and ran off, busting the doors down in my wake, transforming when I reached the forest. When I reached the Main House, wearing nothing, Akito knew instantly what had happened and I was beaten worse then I ever had been in my life.

The whole time, I couldn't stop my tears.

I sat straight up.

I must've fallen asleep, I thought. I wonder what Daisuke's up to.

I got off my bed, and addressed the house. "Locate Daisuke, please."

"…Search complete. Daisuke Niwa is no longer in the house."

"Check for messages," I replied, a little worried.

"…No messages found."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Mei. "Mei! Have you seen Daisuke?"

"No, I haven't…wait…he's coming in the window now," she replied. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes! I want to give him a piece of my mind!" I exclaimed.

"Daisuke!" I heard her yell. "She's really worried about you, stupid, so get on that phone!"

"Hello," Daisuke said to me, sounding out of breath.

"You—You! I can't believe you would do this! I woke up and you were gone! I thought…I thought…" I couldn't finish, I was crying, and furious with myself for crying.

"H-Hina-san…I'm sorry…Dark and I were fighting, and I had to clear my head…and I wondered over to Mei's house," he replied, sounding miserable.

"Why didn't you just tell me then? I want to help!" I exclaimed, frustrated with him.

"I…can't do that!" Daisuke said.

"Then…Then don't bother coming back!" I yelled, and hung up the phone.

Two miles away, in Mei Sohma's house, Daisuke Niwa fell to the ground, unconscious.

Mei had watched as his face showed a mixture of shock and sadness, and then he had just dropped like a rock. She grabbed the phone from his hand, and re-dialed.

"Hina!" She yelled into the phone. "Daisuke just passed out!"

"H-He what?" Hina sounded like she had been crying. "I told him not to come back! That must be—"

"No, no," Mei said. "Have you…seen Satoshi lately?"

"I'm supposed to see him later today," Hina replied.

"I think he played you," Mei said, eyes narrowing. "He did something to Daisuke."

"Is Daisuke okay?" Hina asked. "Hold on, I'm coming over."

"Don't you dare," Mei said. "Akito will kill you. Don't worry…he's awake."

"Daisuke! Where are you going, you're too weak to fly!" Mei exclaimed.

"I have to go somewhere now," Daisuke said softly. "For some reason…Dark has been talking about the two of us separating…I can't explain it now. If I don't come back…tell Hina-san…that I-I…"

"You don't have to worry about that, Daisuke, because you're coming back," Mei said, fixing him with a steely gaze. "If you don't, my cousin might possibly lose her will to live. Please Daisuke. Come back to her."

Daisuke nodded, and jumped out the window and went off running, pausing only to transform and take off from the ground.

I lay on my bed, tears pouring down my cheeks. If something happened to Daisuke now, it would be my fault.

Suddenly, my cell phone buzzed. Text message…from Daisuke's number.

"I don't have much time. This is Dark. I want you and Mei to lay low. Krad will be after you. I know you are friendly with Satoshi. Don't be. He's dangerous."

I forwarded the message to Mei, then sat down. Hmm…what could all of this mean


	5. Transformed

Three hot, miserable days passed. I finally just walked the five miles to Mei's house alone. I had to see someone. I couldn't be alone anymore.

"Mei!" I called.

She was on her deck, drinking lemonade. When she saw me, however, she dropped the lemonade onto the grass.

"You idiot!" she yelled furiously. "Why would you come here! Akito's going to kill you!"

"I didn't care when we were in the Main House, now did I?" I replied. "There's no reason why I can't visit my favorite cousin."

"You're doing this on purpose!" she yelled, still angry. "You're depressed, so you're doing something stupid!"

"That's not true! I just couldn't be in that empty house anymore!" I yelled back, angry now. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, I just called in sick to work for the twelfth time...I just…I'm so lonely I could scream!"

"Hina…you can't do this," Mei said softly, her anger having died away at my outburst. "You have to be strong…for Daisuke. You can't waste away like this."

"Mei…I never asked for this," I replied, turning away from her. "I love him…but I never pretended to believe that I…deserve him. You can't forget who we are. We're cursed."

"You're starting to sound just like Rin," Mei said. "She said the same thing to Haru. And she tried to break up with him. But remember, he didn't want that. He just wanted to be with her. He didn't care about her share of the curse. He even defended her to several people, including Akito. I can see Daisuke doing the same. He wouldn't abandon you. He'd try to save you, if he could."

"He can't though," I said. "You're the key to breaking the Sohma curse, not me. Besides, why would he want to save me? What am I to him?"

"Have you asked him who his Sacred Maiden is?" Mei asked me.

"No…" I replied.

Suddenly there was the sound of wings in the sky. Mei quickly looked up.

"Oh no…it's not Dark…it's Krad!" Mei exclaimed.

I looked up and saw him land right in front of us.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

"Where's what?" asked Mei just as fiercely.

"The Staff of the Jyunnishi! I know you know where it is!" Krad demanded, advancing on her.

"We'll never tell you, Krad!" replied Mei fearlessly.

"Maybe I'll reveal to Dark what you really are…" Krad responded, grabbing her wrist.

"Dark isn't here!" I responded angrily. I pushed Krad away from my cousin, knowing that I was being an idiot, but I had to get him away from her somehow. "You're being foolish if you plan to awaken the staff. It can only be controlled by one of the Jyunnishi!"

Krad grabbed me by the throat and held me up at his eye level. "Good, I'll take you with me to take care of that little problem. Now tell me…who has it?"

"Why…don't…you…ask…Akito...?" I choked out.

"You know very well the games the head of your family plays," Krad replied viciously, gripping me tighter. "Tell me, unless you'd rather die."

I was starting to lose conciousness. Then I saw Dark fly in from the left corner of my vision.

"Let her go, Krad!" Dark said angrily.

Krad surprisingly released me, causing me to fall to the ground, on all fours, coughing hard and trying to catch my breath.

Dark was at my side in a moment, and in his attempt to help me get to my feet, he put one arm around me, and that was all it took—for the first time in this world…I transformed…and ran away as fast as my horse-body would carry me.


	6. Shattered

What's the matter with you?" Dark yelled angrily, flying upward to face Krad. "You know you didn't have to go after Hina!"

Krad laughed. "They're all just animals, anyway."

"W-We aren't animals!" Mei exclaimed. "We're more human than you!"

Krad descended, almost smiling. "Really? I was told that you were the least human of the Jyuunishi."

Mei was shaking, but she fiercely maintained eye contact with Krad. Suddenly, Krad flinched.

"What? No—" he began but then he turned into Satoshi.

"Satoshi…" Mei said. "Why did you change back?"

"You've…gone through enough without Krad torturing you about it," Satoshi said. "I'll just be going now."

Mei grabbed his arm. "Thanks. I was…really scared."

Satoshi nodded, pulling out of her grasp and heading back toward the Main House.

"Why did Hina run away?" Dark asked, landing next to Mei.

"Hina is…sensitive," Mei said. "Akito's always told her that she is inferior to regular people, and her parents…let's just say that pretending to accept something when you don't is worse than the fact that you don't accept it."

"I guess Daisuke should talk to her," Dark said, and turned to go, but Mei grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't mention the curse," Mei said. "It'll just mess things up."

Dark nodded, started to go, but then stopped. "Mei…you were really brave."

"And stupid," Mei said. "I almost got Hina killed."

Dark walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "You showed that you won't go down without a fight. I like that."

He then flew off towards Hina's house.

Daisuke found Hina in the garden watering the plants. It was strange, she didn't seem upset at all. She smiled at him.

"Hey Daisuke," she said, standing up. "Why don't you join me? It's not really fun, but they have to get water somehow, right?

He could tell, somehow, that the laughter was fake, the smile was fake, that she was really in pain, so much that she couldn't talk about it.

"Yes," Daisuke said, deciding to play along. "I want to help."

"Here's some water then," Hina said, handing him a bucket. "You can start on that end."

She pointed, and Daisuke walked over and began watering.

"This is really Yuki's garden," Hina said. "He does most of the work, but I'm learning, even thought I'm not really very good. But Yuki doesn't complain, so I keep coming."

Daisuke looked at her again, searching for hints to see if she was really okay. Then he saw that her hands were shaking so much that the water kept spilling out. And her voice had a strange tone to it like she was nervous about something.

"You're an artist, aren't you Daisuke?" Hina said.

Daisuke blushed. No one had ever called him that before. "Um…not really…"

"Yes you are," Hina replied. "You draw all the time. I was just wondering if…sometime I could see it…oh forget it!"

She threw down the pail so hard Daisuke jumped.

"What's wrong with you?" Hina exclaimed.

Daisuke put the bucket down. "What are you—"

"Why are you still here?" Hina said. "After you saw me…like, like that? I'm an animal! How can you…"

Hina stopped. She was shaking. "I-I just can't look at you the same anymore…"

She headed into the house.

Daisuke just stared after her.

What do I do now? Daisuke thought.

Well, you love her, right? Dark responded.

I-I…you can't ask me that, Dark! Daisuke responded, blushing.

If you love her, then you'd better go talk to her, Dark said, sounding tired.

I sat down, sobbing. There was only one thing to do. I called Hatori.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hatori…Can you do me a favor?" I asked softly.

"Why are you crying, Hina-san?" Hatori asked, more gently.

"Daisuke found out, Hatori," I said. "I want you to…make him forget."

"No," Hatori replied, a hint of anger in his voice. "Do you even know how he feels about this? Or are you just pushing him away?"

"I'm not pushing him away!" I yelled. "I just…I love him and now I know he hates me—"

I stopped. Daisuke was standing in the doorway. I dropped the phone.


End file.
